Princesa y Dragón
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: "Una princesa celestial. Un dragón demonio. Ambos destinados a enamorarse. Y tener un trágico final." -Agradecimiento por 4 años en fanfiction y por ser mi fanfic 100-


_**Hola chicos les traigo mi fanfic numero 100.**_

 _ **El fanfic número 100 para este día que cumplo 4 años en fanfiction.**_

 _ **Quiero decir que este día cambiare mi nombre de fanfiction. Estos cuatro años han sido los mejores escribiendo y la verdad les agradezco de que ustedes estén aquí conmigo leyendo todos estas historias. Pero es hora de decirle adiós al nombre que me hizo conocer. Hay que seguir adelante y seguir avanzando con los años como es debido.**_

 _ **A partir de este fanfic numero 100 mi nombre será AnZuZu Dragneel, el nombre correspondiente. Muchas gracias por estos 4 años. No saben como estoy agradecida con ustedes. Y a seguir escribiendo. Porque este no es una despedía. Si no es el comienzo de muchas cosas buenas que vendrán. Muchos proyecto más que realizar. Así que ¡A seguirle!**_

 _ **¡Es hora de leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Alguna vez...

¿Han escuchado la siguiente historia?

 _"Una princesa celestial. Un dragón demonio. Ambos destinados a enamorarse. Y tener un trágico final."_

¿No?

Bien, presten atención a esta historia, a esta triste historia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naturalmente, todas las historias de cuento de hadas terminan en "Vivieron felices por siempre" pero esta historia es la excepción.

En esta historia tiene un principio difícil, un clímax feliz y un final trágico.

¿Porque lo digo?

Porque hace mucho tiempo, cuando en el mundo existía la magia y se utilizaba tanto para el bien como para el mal, existieron dos personas.

Dos personas que son muy importantes en esta historia.

Una hermosa joven, de una dorada cabellera cual oro, de unos ojos color chocolate, un muy hermoso color chocolate derretido. De una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol, de un cuerpo envidiable y de una inteligencia admirable.

El nombre de esta joven era Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Una chica maga, su magia consistía en los espíritus del zodiaco, poseedora de la magia de las estrellas. Ella era la princesa celestial.

Por otro lado, tenemos a un joven. Un joven de extraño color de cabello, salmón. De unos ojos color jade, tan profundos y hermosos, más hermosos que la misma piedra, mucho más hermoso que el mismo color. De una sonrisa tan grande y tan hermosa, mostraba toda su dentadura, hasta esos largos colmillos.

De un cuerpo perfecto y envidiable. Y de una fuerza increíble.

El nombre de aquel joven era Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Un joven mago, su magia era el fuego, mas especifico una magia dedicada para matar dragones, dragón slayer de fuego. Pero aparte de eso guardaba un secreto más, era un demonio, el demonio más temible de todos. Él era el dragón demonio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siendo dos personas diferentes, siendo dos personas que no se relacionaban entre sí. ¿Cómo es que ambos se conocieron?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ambos tuvieron un triste inicio. Ella era feliz, era muy querida por todos. Ella tenía a su lado a sus padres, ella era feliz. Hasta que la tragedia llego, su madre murió y su padre se convirtió en una persona fría. Hasta llegar al punto de ignorarla y lastimarla. Solo porque ella era el recuerdo de la mujer que una vez amo.

Ella se quedo sola.

El tenía una vida normal. Tenía dos padres y un hermano mayor. Pero para su desgracia sus padres y el, murieron por culpa de las llamas de un dragón. Su hermano al quedar solo en el mundo, se esforzó por traerlo a la vida hasta que lo logro.

Lo trajo a la vida de nuevo, desobedeciendo toda clase de leyes de la vida y la muerte. Y olvidando todo recuerdo que una vez tuvo con su familia, con su hermano mayor. Pero su hermano decidió dejarlo con un dragón, un dragón de fuego que se convirtió en su única familia.

Lo educo como un padre educaba a un hijo.

Pero al final en cuentas, quedo solo.

Ambos se quedaron solos en el mundo. Pero esa soledad no duraría para siempre.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ella encontró su familia con otras personas, los sirvientes de su casa. Ella encontró la amistad por sí sola, haciendo que esa magia que le habían dejado fuera la misma que la salvo. Ella hizo todo ella sola.

El encontró su familia con otras personas, entro a un gremio de magos. El encontró la amistad por sí solo, lo encontró en el mismo lugar en el que llego. El hizo todo solo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ambos crecieron y se convirtieron en jóvenes aventureros. Ella escapo de casa para vivir aventuras mientras que el vivía de misión a misión.

Aquí es donde la historia llega al desarrollo de la historia. Ya que, gracias al destino, ambos pudieron conocerse.

Ambos pudieron empezar su historia al lado del otro. Puede que ambos desconfiaran un poco del otro pero toda esa desconfianza se iría con el paso del tiempo.

Ambos empezaron a tener aventuras juntas. Unas fáciles y otras un poco más riesgosas pero todas esas aventuras las hacían juntos.

 _-¡Me dijiste que te querías unir a Fairy Tail!, ¡Así que sígueme!_

 _-¡Sí!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Cuando fue que sintieron algo por el otro?

Ninguno de los dos lo supo. Muchos pensaron que fue desde que se conocieron. Otros más dicen que fue con el miedo de perder al otro.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que fueron las dos cosas. Pero no le decían nada al otro con el miedo de no ser aceptados, por lo que mejor decidieron guardar sus sentimientos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Viajaron a otro mundo, estuvieron congelados. Dragones aparecieron y una muerte del futuro aparecio.

 _-¡No dejare que nadie le robe su futuro!, ¡Yo me encargare de que ella tenga un futuro!_

Esto último, hizo que el chico se encargara de cuidar proteger más a su compañera, ya que no permitiría que algo o alguien más la separaran.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Muchas peleas juntos, muchas guerras. Y siempre salían victoriosos. Los sentimientos de cada uno seguían creciendo. Aun despues de muchas cosas ellos seguían creciendo.

Aun cuando ambos tuvieron que sacrificar algo importante, ambos lloraron por lo que perdieron. Y justamente cuando ella más lo necesitaba él se fue.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una difícil despedida paso para que ella cambiara y se volviera otra chica con unos pocos resentimientos del chicos que la abandono. Pero lo que nunca supo, fue que él se fue para hacerse más fuerte y proteger a su familia, en especial para poder protegerla, ya que ella se había convertido en su razón de vivir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El final de la historia se acerca. Pues la guerra se acercaba cada vez más. La guerra con la que se decidiría su futuro y junto con esta guerra se daría a conocer la noticia que cambiaria para siempre.

 _-Natsu es E.N.D_

 _-¡Esto es una mentira!, ¡No creeré en tus mentiras!, ¡Eres un mentiroso!, ¡No creo que pueda pasar esto!, ¿Verdad que es una mentira?_

Pero, por más que el chico quería hablar, no encontraba las respuestas para negarlo. Prefirió quedarse callado, desviando su mirada de las demás, las lágrimas habían respondido por él.

 _-Lo siento..._

 _-Otra cosa más, mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel, soy el hermano mayor de Natsu_

Todos callaron, todos miraban atónitos, todos veían como ese alegre, despistado e infantil mago de fuego, callaba y de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lo que nunca se esperaron. Abrió el libro liberando a la bestia que se escondía. Liberando a su último demonio, a su última defensa que acabaría con él.

 _-Acaba con ellos y cuando termines, al fin podrás acabar conmigo_

Pero lo que nunca se imagino fue que la fuerza de voluntad de su hermano era más fuerte.

-No puedo, ellos son mi familia y ella es la persona que más amo, ella es mi razón de vivir y si algo le pasa por mi culpa, yo no me lo perdonaría

Y en lugar de atacarlos, los protegió. La última pelea empezaría. Aquí se daría el todo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-¡Natsu!_

 _-¡No vengas Lucy!_

Ella quería ayudarle pero no podía hacer nada. El no le dejaría. Así que hizo lo impensable, tomo todas sus llaves y las lanzo al cielo, brillaron y salieron todos sus espíritus.

Ella con lágrimas en el rostro empezó ayudarle. Sabía que en cualquier minuto se quedaría sin magia pero si le podía ayudar un poco, lo haría.

Le costaba respirar pero ella no dejaría de atacar. Sus llaves se cerraron de golpe y ella cayó al piso, le dolía el pecho, pero sin duda le había ayudado un poco.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La vida es dulcemente cruel. Te puede ir bien o te puede ir mal. Puede que ellos tuvieron un principio difícil.

Un desarrollo feliz. Pero los cuentos de hadas no siempre terminan en "Vivieron felices para siempre" este cuento de hadas tiene un tráfico desenlace.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pudo cumplir con la orden de su hermano, pudo destruirlo. Pero el problema que a nadie explico se hizo presente. Si el desaparecía, junto con el se irían todas aquellas obras que una vez creo.

Todos lloraron cuando lo vieron caer, todos corrieron y todos gritaron. El estaba desapareciendo.

 _-¡No te atrevas a dejarme!_

 _-Lo siento Lucy, sabes, me alegra haberte conocido, siempre serás mi amiga pero eso no cambiara que te vea como la mujer que amo, espero algún día volver a verte y cuando pase, te aseguro que nunca me iré de tu lado_

Cerró sus ojos y dejo de respirar. Empezaba a desvanecerse mientras que ella, trataba de aferrarse inútilmente.

Pero todo fue en vano, el se había ido.

 _-¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Ni siquiera me diste tiempo de decirte cuanto te amaba!_

Y al final de todo ese silencio, un grito desgarrador se escucho.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un hueco muy difícil de llenar dejo. Todos se culpaban pero sabían que eso no lo regresaría con ellos. Ella destrozada intentaba quitarse la vida para regresar con él, todos lo evitaron pero lo que no habían podido evitar era una enfermedad.

La misma enfermedad que había tenido su madre. Dándole así, solo unos cuantos años de vida.

Y por más quisieran alargar su vida, nadie lo logro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un final trágico era lo más cercano a la realidad. Al final ella se fue con su dragón, muchos pensaran que al fin se reunieron, que tuvieron un final feliz.

Pero eso no es así. Un trágico final era lo que les esperaba. Un trágico destino. Al final en cuentas, todos sufrieron.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Una princesa celestial. Un dragón demonio. Ambos destinados a enamorarse. Y tener un trágico final."_

Porque en los cuentos de hadas, no existe un final feliz. Y el amor siempre sera demasiado duro.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Si quieren seguirme en mis redes de Face y Twitter. Los link están en mi perfil, ahí puse varios para que me puedan seguir.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Ultimo fanfic para Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia y un nuevo inicio para AnZuZu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 5 de agosto de 2016**_


End file.
